1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to frequency detection, and more specifically to frequency detection circuits for control of electrical power and rotating mechanical components.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas turbine engines typically include rotating components like compressors, turbines rotors, and permanent magnet alternators that rotate in relation to stationary components during operation. The performance of such rotating components typically needs to be monitored and controlled for reliable operation. Conventional gas turbines engines typically include measurement, feedback, and control devices that acquire, analyze, and make adjustments based on the acquired measurements. Examples of such mechanisms include controllers running microprocessor-based software or programmable logic controllers. Other examples include capacitor-based circuits that provide frequency measurements based on capacitor charge and discharge events. While each is suitable for its intended purpose, controllers with microprocessor-based software and programmable logic controllers can complicate the certification process associated with some types of products, such as aircraft and aircraft systems due to the complexity of the software and/or logic. While relatively simple for applications requiring certification, capacitors can limit the accuracy of frequency measurement systems to below that required in certain types of applications.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved frequency detection devices. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.